A Whole New World
by Green Priestess
Summary: Because the Dementors nearly killed Harry in that fateful Quidditch Match, he was hospitalized in the DoM for a whole year to stabilize his life. Being nearly Dementor food also destroyed his cursed scar as well as causing a Domino Effect over the Ministry starting with Fudge getting a vote of No Confidence. What kind of world awaits him when he wakes? (X-Overs and Slash)
1. Chapter 1

The Sleeping Prince

In the Department of Mysteries...

There's a room for a special Hospital Ward there.

There slumbered the 14 year old Boy-Who-Lived, Harry James Potter.

How he got there?

Let's look back in time, shall we?

It all started on that Gryffindor-Hufflepuff Match in March. The weather was rainy and foggy...and when everyone least expected it, Dementors swooped in for a feast, created by the excited emotions in the Quidditch Stadium and swooped from above. Unfortunately, the one who was up there was Harry who was closing in on the Snitch and the first victim. With so many Dementors, his worst memory of his mother's death rose up volumes by a factor of how-many-dementors-are-up-there and he fell off, screaming.

When Dumbledore got to him, he was fine and well, except, his scar was bleeding heavily like a torrent. The match was cancelled for everyone's safety and Dumbledore was so angry it was reported that he terrified the whole Ministry when he left. That and because the case was too much for Madam Pomfrey as it's more than just exposure because Harry was teetering on life-and-death with his soul unstably clinging to his body as observed by the ghosts, he had to be kept in the Department of Mysteries for his own good to keep him alive until they find a way to stabilize his existence.

Because it was Fudge's idea to put the Dementors in SCHOOL...a lot of people sent Howlers out of outrage and in the next meeting, he was barely clinging to his position by a silk thread...the Tri-Wizard Tournament. He was the one talking to the foreign Ministers of Bulgaria and France about the organization with their own Department of International Magical Cooperation.

However...another thing popped up. The TRUE traitor of the Potter Family, uncovered by Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley(that was in the papers).

There was a court trial...with Magical Britain reeling in disbelief and shock. Peter Pettigrew is alive, a Death Eater who sold the Potters to Voldemort after casting secret Compulsion Charms on the couple and Sirius into agreeing with the switch and framed Sirius for the murders of 13 muggles as well as 'himself'. Sirius Black is INNOCENT!

Due to lack of Trust to Dementors, it was decided that he would be stripped of his Order of Merlin(taken back from his tearful mother who committed suicide out of shame on the spot in court) and he is sentenced to the Veil while wearing Animagus Suppressor instead, and Sirius pardoned with a hefty compensation coming out of Crouch's pockets itself as he was the one who chucked Sirius to Azkaban without a Trial in the first place in a bid to look good to the public as Ministerial Elections are coming up at the same time 13 years ago. It was 10000 per year! Sirius happily recovered in St. Mungos to full health with that money...while moping about his godson and if they would be a family together alive.

Harry was unaware of the chaos that shook the rafters while he slumbered in the Ministry in what should have been his Fourth Year.

And after the Tri-Wizard Tournament...

Fudge got sacked, and temporary Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt stood on his post. As an Order Member on Dumbledore's instructions, he cleaned up house and gave power to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and as an Auror, he did what he wanted done. One thing the dark-skinned man did on his own vindictive glee? Fire Umbridge and abolish all racist laws she managed to pass with very valid reasons. Everyone who wasn't a pureblood hated the woman, seriously. Her personality was as ugly as her toady face. She has been a pain in the rear for decades that when word spread, almost 90% of the Ministry loved Kingsley.

He also spent funds appropriately and as Minister, he also cared about how his country appears to foreigners. So with that said, he started with Muggleborns. Through the Daily Prophet, he invited every Muggleborn below 20 to send him letters of their expectations and things to change. Because Purebloods and half-bloods like himself who grew up in the Magical World has no idea what to change. Sure, he'll keep some traditional ways of life to appease ancient families(he stamped out the ones against the rights of an individual) but he worried about appearances too.

Some complained about how Diagon Alley looked. It was far from a magical shopping district. It looked more like a Dingy Ghetto, or slums, places where criminals frequent and feared about pickpockets and muggers whenever they come.

Some complained about fashion and sent their own ideas about uniforms and robe designs.

Some complained about the oily and some bland some overflavored cuisine and sent recommendations.

Some complained about the shops in regards to looks and organization of goods, as well as space and cleanliness. Leaky Cauldron, a famous place in regards to History certainly did not look the part! It was dark, dingy...and other long list of complaints.

Notably Hermione Granger complained about Education because when she made friends with Viktor Krum(and got hate mail from Krum Fans that year), she whined about subjects Hogwarts definitely did NOT have, and the inconsistency of DADA Classes she worried about the quality of Aurors and Hitwizards with the only best teacher they ever had was Remus Lupin, and the guy was fired for a 'monthly problem' when he was human most of the month? Adding to her complaint, there's no P.E! And if there's Muggle Studies for Purebloods and Half-Bloods(said lessons are also outdated), why is there no Wizarding Studies for Muggleborns and Half-bloods who grew up in the Muggle World?

Ron complained about Job Security for reasons unknown...and all of the complaints were in a Special Edition of the Daily Prophet a month later, as the Wizengamot debated over the complaints with a non-biased view(biased people aren't invited). Once solutions are made, the Special Edition was printed out along with complaints, and suggestions the Ministry agreed on and they would ensure the changes DO happen and everyone's cooperation is needed.

While the nationwide changes were made...

Harry woke up around the end of the 4th Year of his schooling. As he slept, the Healers and the whole Department took turns working on him, looking after his health and life. These people had to swear an Oath by Dumbledore for his safety while he sleeps. Thus he woke up a very healthy, handsome young man whose hair grew quite...long.

And unlike most people in a coma who suffers muscle atrophy, he didn't, thanks to magic and potions.

'W-where...am I?' Harry gasped out with a dry throat so he sounded quite weird.

'You're in Hospital Mr. Potter.' said a Healer. 'Somebody send word to Headmaster Dumbledore now! Mr. Potter is awake!'

'I'm in...hospital?' Harry asked weakly.

'Yes...do you remember what happened to you?' the Healer asked him kindly. Harry closed his eyes before shaking his head.

'How I got here I got no idea...all I know is I saw how mum died, screaming my name and green light snuffed out her life.' the Healer flinched at this. 'Then it went very cold it was like somebody dumped me in ice water.'

'You were nearly Kissed by Dementors Mr. Potter.' said the Healer grimly as Harry remembered about Dementors. 'However what nobody could understand is that why you bled from your scar. And the blood that came out is rotten blood...then as time went by, your scar is starting to heal.'

'Oh, that's cool. Never wanted the bloody scar to begin with.' Harry chuckled weakly. 'I'm more worried about blood. Am I sick?'

'No dearie, the rotten blood is caused by your cursed scar that was purged out of your wound. Somehow powerful exposure to Dementors...destroyed it. And the Department of Mysteries is on a heated debate right now at what could have happened. And you're sleeping for a year now.' Harry's eyes popped wide open in shock and disbelief.

'A YEAR?!' an outburst of disbelief shook the rafters.


	2. Awakening

Awakening

Harry pondered about the world he woke up to as after Checking him up, the Healer gave him her old Daily Prophets, events that happened in the year he was asleep.

To say he was REELING from shock was an understatement to say the least.

Many things happened and the world moved on without him. But at least the world he woke up to was much, much better and looked forward to coming back out. Before he could leave, he was visited by a much healthier Sirius who looked like a healthy man, and clean up nicely.

'Harry, good to see you awake.' said Dumbledore as the two men went inside his room. 'How are you feeling?'

'Well, quite better.' said Harry. 'That bloody scar is gone and I didn't like it much anyway.' he snorted. 'And I need a haircut and I'm all good.'

'Geez, that's all you got to say?' Sirius asked him wryly before hugging Harry. 'Oh yes! Good news pup! I'm now your guardian and you don't have to go back to Tuney anymore ever again!' he chimed as the looks on Harry's face spoke volumes.

'Really?! I never have to put up with them ever again?!' Harry asked Sirius hopefully. The looks of happiness on his face made the two men cringe...they had...heard things from the Weasley boys and nothing good.

'Yeah. I arranged things as my rights as Godfather.' said Sirius. 'Speaking of Godfather, that could have saved my arse from prison years ago.' he grumbled. 'But Crouch chucked me to prison without a trial so...' he scowled. 'Being Godfather to a child means you swear an Unbreakable Vow to the parents that incase anything happens to them, you are Oath-Bound to be the parent they could not be if they're in financial woes or...killed.' he swallowed. 'Godparents can never harm their godchild either by magical, mundane, physical, verbal, emotional and psychological means or they would die on the spot for breaking their oaths.' he explained. 'Good thing Kingsley made the Ministry a ground of Common Sense. He's the new Minister and loads of people are happier. The world outside is also a much better place to live in now!'

'I'm looking forward to that.' Harry grinned happily before frowning. 'And what about school?'

'...you missed about three and a half months of your 3rd Year and about a whole year for your 4th, m'boy.' said Dumbledore. 'It's decided that you'll have to have to repeat your Fourth Year while your peers will move on to Fifth.' he said. 'That, and every night, you'll do remedial lessons on those months you missed for you to catch up in your education.'

'Oh...then it's not too late for me to change my electives, right?' Harry asked him hopefully. 'I want to drop out of Divination and take new classes instead.'

'I suppose. Those new electives started just this year when we found those who experted in the field.' said Dumbledore Jovially. 'Ms. Granger again, took as many as she could.'

'That girl is nutty I swear...' Sirius chuckled, shaking his head. 'It's her OWL year and with all the workload she's taking, she's next in line for St. Mungos for burning out from too much work.'

'You should have heard what she said when Ron and I tried to Malfoy for a Midnight Duel he never showed up for in our First Year.' said Harry wryly as he mimicked, 'You could have been killed or worse, expelled!' Sirius snorted while the old Headmaster looked amused. 'Shouldn't that be the other way around? Her priorities are messed up.'

'Now then, what Electives will you take, Harry?' Dumbledore asked him. 'We got new lessons from popular demand.' Harry took out a Daily Prophet he separated from others.

'Lessee...' Harry muttered thoughtfully as he looked at the new Electives. Alchemy, Healing, Wizard Studies, Physical Education, Technomagic, and Wizarding Fashion. 'I still can't believe Fashion is also a class.' Harry snorted.

'Well, we are very behind the times in regards to fashion.' said Dumbledore. 'Thus unlike the foreign countries who blend in well, we stand out to muggles. So not only are we learning fashion but how to look good too, as well as making and sewing clothes. As for Technomagic, it's a subject Arthur Weasley would have loved had he been younger...but no doubt after this year, his Department will be swamped with work.' he said with his eyes twinkling. 'So what it'll be?'

'Hmmm...I want Alchemy, Physical Education and Technomagic.' said Harry. 'I can always learn from Sirius about how to live like a wizard in Summer anyway, problem solved!'

'So that makes it four Electives.' Sirius mused. 'You're still taking Hagrid's classes right?'

'Yeah.'

xxx

Three days later, Harry is released with a clean bill of health, gave an interview to Daily Prophet-Sirius did not allow some woman named Skeeter to interview him, and happily on a shopping spree with his godfather, shopping for expensive, branded clothes and shoes as befitting of a child from an Ancient, Noble House.

Sirius is still using the money he got from Crouch. After all, he was milking it for all it's worth! He would not spend a money from his own vaults nor allow Harry to spend a Knut from his own vaults. Technically, Crouch is paying for everything!

_**Boy-Who-Sleeps...Finally Wakes!**_  
_**by: Betty Braithwhite**_

_**This reporter would like to spread the good news that the**_  
_**Boy-Who-Lived-to-Sleep is finally awake and fully-recovered**_  
_**from his ordeal with Dementors. This reporter was ahem,**_  
_**blindfolded while taken to the Department of Mysteries where**_  
_**he rests and saw him reading Daily Prophets, and he liked how**_  
_**the world changed, and looks forward to seeing the 'new Magical**_  
_**Britain' under new Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt. He hopes to see**_  
_**the Cultural and Educational Changes implemented, while getting  
a haircut. Sleeping for a year straight without a visit to the nearest  
Barber Salon had his hair really long. Waist-length in fact and he  
looks better in it after a little styling so this reporter hopes he does  
not chop off too much!**_

_**'Honestly, this should have been done long ago.' said Mr. Potter.**_  
_**'When Hagrid told me about the Magical World for the first time, I**_  
_**was looking forward to it. I guess like any Muggle-born I expected**_  
_**a beautiful fantasy-land of magic, only to be disappointed. It was far**_  
_**from beautiful and magical. The only things magical were the stuff up**_  
_**for sale and Gringotts is the only place that is actually aesthetically-**_  
_**pleasing to the eyes and clean! Tourist Eye Candy too if we ever had**_  
_** Tourists! I wonder what parents said upon stepping foot in Diagon Alley?'**_

_**That's one heck of endorsement so Minister Shacklebolt has to do even**_  
_**better. While this reporter would like to ask about Mr. Potter's health, his**_  
_**Godfather Sirius Black said 'it's too personal'. They refused to say what Mr.**_  
_**Potter's worst memory amplified by huge levels is and said memory was**_  
_**powerful enough to cause him to bleed and teeter between life and death.**_

_**Nobody knows what the Dementors did. They were apparently 'just hungry'**_  
_**and being ahem, deprived of food(emotions) made them go to the Quidditch**_  
_**Stadium like bees to honey and settled up above the stadium to absorb the**_  
_**emotions of excited students but unfortunately, Mr. Potter was chasing the**_  
_**Snitch and did not see them coming...and maybe an unprotected soul was**_  
_**too good to pass up?**_

_**Minister Shacklebolt still has to get answers from the misbehaving Dementors**_  
_**and decided to never let them leave Azkaban ever again whether they talk or not.  
He reportedly hired **__**expert Warders from unnamed countries to make it so and  
the only guarding job **__**they can be trusted with is guarding our VIPs in Azkaban,  
notably the loyal servants **__**of You-Know-Who. Asking Dementors to guard a SCHOOL  
full of CHILDREN was stupid enough to begin with!**_

xxx

September 1st...

A new, improved Harry Potter came to King's Cross, wearing new clothes and like Sirius, kept his hair long. His hair is bound at the tip with a hair band. He had spent his Summer enjoying his new life with Sirius and Remus, and worked out to be back in shape. Harry was proud of his stamina and endurance that he gained no thanks to his childhood and lost it in his one year of sleep.

'Look! It's Harry!' Hermione gasped out as she and the Weasleys saw Harry again.

'Heeey, lookin' good in long hair mate!' one of the twins, no idea who is who greeted appreciatively.

'Well yeah. I gave up long ago on my hair when it's short.' said Harry wryly. 'It's much more tameable when long.' he said, as his new look, long hair and he wore good, well-fitting clothes for a change. 'I just have to watch out for my combs from now on.'

'Why'd you have to watch for your combs for?' Ron blurted incredulously as Hermione grunted and elbowed him. 'Ow! Mione?!'

'What did we do in second year, idiot?' Hermione hissed as Ron 'Oh'-ed. Well, anything with DNA is needed in THAT potion.

'OK, what did you do in second year?' Sirius asked them, his eyes twinkling as despite knowing the story, he wanted to tease the other two of the trio.

'Yeah, what did you three do?' the twins piped up with impish grins on their faces, interested.

'Uhhh this topic really isn't good for public consumption guys?' said Harry wryly. 'And maybe we should get on the train before we run out of seats, eh?' he said.

'Well, you kids be careful now.' said Sirius. 'And seriously, no yearly crazy stunts this time, OK?' he chuckled jokingly while hoping no more crazy stunts indeed. Troll and Quirrellmort on his first year, Tom Riddle's Memory who's in fact VOLDEMORT and the Basilisk at second year and then Dementors on third. Good thing for his fourth, he's just sleeping like a baby!

'We'll try Padfoot,' said Harry, ignoring the dramatic gasps of the twins, 'But trouble usually finds ME, I don't go looking for it.' he grumbled petulantly.

'Well, I sure hope no hair-raising stunts out of you young man, I'm too young to have gray hair!'


	3. Return

Return

In the Hogwarts Train...

'OK mate, spill.' said Ron. 'What happened after you woke up?'

'My throat is as dry as paper let me tell you. Not comfortable at all and I sounded like Trelawney on a good dramatic death prediction day.' Harry drawled as the Weasley brothers snorted while Hermione blanched. 'I quickly asked typical questions I'd ask in my situation. My healer then gave me all Daily Prophets made in the year and some I was asleep so I was able to catch up...and as expected of Hermione to complain about Education Quality.' he chuckled as Hermione flushed red.

'Well, I'm sure there's more to magic than just six core subjects and nearly-useless electives.' Hermione harrumphed. 'I heard someone complained about no Field Trips...'

'We never heard of that one.' said Fred.

'Yeah, there's so such thing as Field Trips in Magical School History you know?' said Ron.

'Let us enlighten you then.' said Hermione in a 'tut-tut' sort of manner. 'Field Trips are educational trips to locations of significance regarding education, culture, or simply to have fun.' she said. 'Back when I was in Grade Four, we went to a Farm and experienced first hand how to do farmwork and then we can pick as much fruits as we like, and they taught us how to make jam and fruit pies!' she said gleefully. 'We also got turns to ride on horses, it was so cool! Educational AND fun, that's what a Field Trip is! The School Faculty decides where we go as long as we learn something and have fun in the bargain. There's even Seasonal Public School Events and Festivals!'

'Hot damn, we missed a lot in our youth!' George swore. 'Why don't magical schools have those?'

'Yeah, it's almost not fair.' Ron grumbled unhappily. He was all for getting out of that stuffy castle for a day or two for fun but noooo! School the whole year!

'I heard from Sirius the Board of Governors are debating about that.' said Harry. 'Because let's face it, Britain has hardly anything worth looking at since HE made a royal mess back at the First Wizarding War, destroying stuff left and right just to prove he has a dick. Sirius' words, not mine.' his compartment mates spluttered at his vocabulary choice. 'That's why it's being debated about. While Wizarding Cultural Trips within Britain are out, Muggle Trips within Britain are in. In regards to wizarding cultures, we'll have to be sponsored by wealthier families to pay for it because unlike us, their educationally cultural sights are still in one piece.'

'I see...I guess when it comes to need-to-knows, we're counting on you since you got Sirius in the Board.' Hermione mused thoughtfully.

'Well, there's that.' Harry sighed. 'Here's hoping we DO get Field Trips. School just isn't school without em'.' he had never been to one. Ever. No thanks to the Dursleys. He was hoping the bill can pass through because he too, wanted a Field Trip.

'You said it.' Hermione deflated. 'I miss going to places every year.'

'You know, me thinks we just missed a huge chunk of our school lives, don't you think?' Ron asked his twin older brothers who were sulky.

xxx

Hogwarts...

Same ol' Routine minus the fact that everyone gawked at him. Again. Well, after sleeping for a year, go figure. That, and he's healthy and with long hair, making him look like one hell of an eye candy. His glasses were no longer those dorky ones either. He got three pairs that made him look attractive and suits every clothes he owned. In the meantime, Neville looked scared out of his wits for some reason.

After Dinner...

'Now then, before I send you off, I have a few words to make.' said Dumbledore. 'Due to changes in our education, we will now introduce our new Professors for our following Elective Classes.' he said as the new faces stood up. 'Our new subjects are Alchemy, Healing, Physical Education, Technomagic, Wizarding Studies and Wizarding Fashion Designing. For our Alchemy Professor, we have Professor Jubstacheit von Einzbern from Germany.' He looked like the sternest, iciest man they all had the displeasure of meeting, wearing white robes with silver ornate designs and blue jewels as he sat down, after he was introduced.

'Von can actually be a name?' Ron wondered thoughtfully.

'You silly, he's a German Pureblood.' Hermione hissed. 'Any Germans with 'von' in their names are wealthy, OLD family or in wizarding side, Purebloods!'

'Our Technomagic Professor is Professor Yukari Sendo from Japan. Next is Professor Augusta Longbottom,' kids who knew the woman shot Neville pitying looks. '-our Wizarding Studies Professor. Our Healing Professor is none other than our Madam Pomfrey. Our Physical Education Teacher is Alucard Hellsing,' the man in red clothes and hat grinned ferally while some muggleborns looked READY to faint in fear or in some cases, wet their pants and skirts. 'Finally, our Wizarding Fashion Teacher, Professor Touko Aozaki from Japan! However, unlike most Electives, Wizarding and Muggle Studies are open to First to Third Years.'

'And now I hope that with these new electives, we would broaden our horizons in magic and good physical health!' said Dumbledore jovially. 'Now off you go!'

xxx

'Blimey mate, I pity Neville.' said Ron as Neville was still terrified and still shaky.

'I take it Professor Longbottom is that scary?' Hermione asked Ron as they were all talking about their new professors in their Common Rooms.

'You got no idea,' Ron grimaced. 'She's famous for being no-nonsense, extremely strict, rule-and-etiquette abiding and ridiculously high standards. The way she talks are also as sharp as eagle talons and her mere presence can make anyone cower. As far as I know, she's the strongest woman in Britain because her personality is really scary. Be careful in her class if you took Wizarding Studies.' said Ron. 'Rules and Etiquette are an absolute. If you want to survive her class, you'd best lay low.'

'Surely it can't be that bad...' Hermione blinked.

'If Neville keeps having a mental breakdown, it must be.' said Harry wryly. 'Lucky me I got Sirius and Summer Lessons.'

'Yeah, lucky you indeed.' said Ron wryly. 'And why is everyone scared of that Hellsing dude anyway? While I understand Einzbern and that Dowager, why Hellsing?'

'Ron, a hundred years ago vampires were all over Britain because of some crazy war-freak German who sees war as a game and I don't mean Hitler.' Hermione shuddered. 'The British Government has a counter to that psycho...the Hellsing Family and Alucard is their top Vampire Hunter...who also happens to be a Vampire.' Ron's jaws dropped. 'Alucard won back Britain but due to the Statute of Secrecy, all muggles bar the Royal Family or Christian Families of Britain forgot about the horror of 100 years ago.'

'Well...that's something...' Ron gulped. 'He's not dangerous is he?'

'No, as long as he's still bound to the family.' said Hermione. 'But if you mess with him, orders or no orders, all bets are off.' she said gravely. 'You're dead meat.'

Harry and Ron gulped.

'...why can't we ever have a normal year?' Harry moaned aloud in utter dismay.

And so...the next day at breakfast...it was warm soup with meatballs and clubhouse sandwiches with hot chocolate. For dessert? Cold fruit slices and berries. The Professors were talking and there seems to be a contest in who's the most frostiest teacher with Einzbern winning the battle and Hellsing looked like he was enjoying the show, and making bets with Aozaki.

Schedules were passed down and so...

'Hey, your schedule is different from ours.' Ron noted, seeing Harry's schedule. Sure, his and Hermione's classes are the same in regards to core classes-not their electives but Harry's is different.

'Well, I slept for a year and 1/4 remember?' Harry told him. 'So I'm held back by a year and around March, I'll get remedial lessons to complete both years.'

'Ouch...'

'Nah, it's not so bad.' Harry smiled. 'I repeated because I got conked out, not because I flunked. The former smells better than the latter.'

'I agree. Medical Causes is much better for the ears if you hear why you have to repeat a year.' said Hermione wryly. 'Much better to the ears.'

'I guess so but man, it still sucks.' Ron grumbled. 'So what electives did you take?'

'Hagrid's class, I dropped Divination...and I have Einzbern, Hellsing and Sendo.'

'Professor Sendo seems nice but the former two are...uh...' Ron stammered out shakily in fear. 'I'll be sure to write a good Epitaph.'

That earned him playful bonks from his friends.


End file.
